Baldi's Tips'n'Tricks'n'Lessons
Baldi's Tips'n'Tricks'n'Lessons is a hidden short manual in the README notepad located in Baldi's Basics Classic's .EXE file folder. The manual is narrated by Baldi himself that teaches the gamer about how the game goes, giving out few advice on characters and items. Script :THANK YOU FOR PLAYING BALDI'S BASICS IN EDUCATION AND LEARNING! THE FIRST EDUTAINMENT TITLE THAT TEACHES FUN! Hi, it's me, Baldi! Here are some great tips that will surely help you complete my game! I heard that! - I can hear almost any sound you make! To beat me at hide and seek, you'll have to keep that in mind when opening doors or making other noises. Follow the rules... but only when the Principal is near! - It's always the right thing to follow your school's rules, but not in my game! You can do whatever you want as long as the principal doesn't see what you're doing! Listen for his whistles to know when he's nearby. I heard t- Wait, who set off that alarm? - The alarm clock item throws me off pretty easily... If I hear that, I'll likely go investiagte that over other noises I've heard. Tick tock, I'm going to the clock, hahahaa! Use detention to your advantage! - If I'm about to tag you, sometimes getting sent to detention is a good way to get away! BSODA is a BLAST! - You can not only spray *me* with BSODA to push me away, but you can spray my friends away as well! Playtime? More like "Get-away" time! - If Playtime sees you, she'll surely chase you! However, if you can escape her sight while she's chasing you, she'll forget you were ever there and wander randomly. If you're lucky, she'll wander away from you! Bully Blocks the way - It's a Bully will take an item when you pass him, but did you know he'll block your path if you don't have any items at all? He doesn't block mine, of course! He's also so big, people (myself included) can't see past him! Have fun! - Have fun! Now for a fun time lesson from yours truly, Baldi!: Did you know that you can visit me on the World Wide Web? That's right! Grab a parent or guardian and go to www.baldisbasics.org to find out more! Finally, I just want to say thank you! I hope this game makes your day, because you've surely made mine! Trivia * Baldi's claim to play "hide and seek" or "tag" with the Player is actually a cover-up to hide the real nature of the game itself. Instead, Baldi turns into the game's only hostility to hunt down the Player and attempt to give them a game over after getting a question wrong. ** This applies to the intro from both the public demo and Kickstarter exclusive demo. * The manual has few noticeable errors: ** In the sentence mentioning the Alarm Clock item, the word investigate was misspelled as "investiagte". ** In the sentence describing It's a Bully's function, the word "blocks" was capitalized after the first beginning capitalized word. * Baldi's Tips'n'Tricks'n'Lessons was first added in the version 1.4 of Baldi's Basics Classic. * It is unavailable in the Android version. It's probably due to the different way to download the game on Android. ru:Baldi's Tips'n'Tricks'n'Lessons (Подсказки и советы от Балди) Category:Miscellaneous